Christmas memories
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: The boys look back at their christmas memories from when their parents were alive. 4 chapters only and Kayo is only present on the 25th.
1. Christmas memories

Chapter 1 Christmas memories

**The chapters will go backwards as I wrote this one first. E.g the 25th then the 24th December. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the day of Christmas Eve and the boys were allowed to open one present between them while they were sitting around the tree in the lounge. Grandma had left Scott's present deliberately till last, as it was really for all of them.

"Here open this one." Grandma said as she gave it to Scott and the boys peered over at what Scott had in his hands. Kayo who was leaning on Scott's shoulder used his head as a headrest since her present was first.

Scott opened the envelope and read the card, "It's a card signed from Dad it says, 'These are your Christmas memories'. Then a hologram messaged showed up in the card. It was a hologram of Jeff and Lucy, and it said 'press here' so John pressed the button and they all watched the screen.

Flashback/hologram messages.

Scott- 11

Virgil-8

John- 6

Gordon 4

Alan- 2

These flashbacks are set in the ranch before they moved onto the island.

It was the 25th December at 12 pm and Jeff was preparing the Ham for the Christmas dinner in the kitchen. Since his wife has done Christmas last year, he decided to give her a break and with a new little one Lucy seemed to have less time on her hands.

Lucy placed John on the countertop and went to see Jeff stood by the oven preparing the meat. "Jeff, I thought we were having Turkey."

Since Gordon and Alan were playing with the older boys, Lucy had some mother to son time with John trying to get him to pronounce words rather than just pointing or crying all the time.

Jeff sliced the ham and placed it neatly on the plastic plate, "Yeah well, they run out so my second option was ham or tofu." Jeff wouldn't get tofu since he didn't like it and didn't want to ruin the star ingredient of Christmas day lunch. It would be something different for his sons to try when they got older or became a vegetarian.

Lucy arranged the remaining food and plates onto the buffet table, "Not like braking the tradition then is it." Lucy received his plate of meat from him, gave him a look and rolled her eyes.

"Love you too, Lucy." Jeff went to kiss her, but she ducked away leaving Jeff hanging.

John started sobbing as he heard his parents arguing and was trying to talk but was just pointing his finger instead. At the age of six, John still couldn't talk fully, he mostly pointed or did whatever baby did. He hadn't completed that milestone yet.

Lucy plucked John onto her hips giving a kiss on his temple, "Oh Johnny, it's okay we weren't arguing." She then brought him to his high chair. Even though John was too old for a high chair, they couldn't afford a booster seat yet even though Jeff owned a millionaire company.

Jeff followed Lucy into the Dining room splitting off Jeff went to sit at the table with John.

"Lucy, John isn't 1 anymore, he shouldn't be in a high chair,"

Lucy stopped what she was doing and turned her head directly at her husband, "It's Christmas Day Jeff, give me a brake." John sat there laughing.

Jeff tickled his son's stomach, "Yeah, that's right John, your too big for the highchair." Jeff cooed to the 6yr old lifting him into his lap. John picked up his knife and fork, starting to eat his hand picked meal by his dad from the buffet.

Lucy called the rest of the boys in for dinner and served up in buffet style. Scott came in carrying Alan and Gordon standing on Virgil's feet. Then they placed the 2 youngest boys in the high chair and went to the buffet.

Scott took a look at the buffet on the table, "Nice buffet dad." He picked a slice of ham using the tongs for himself and put some veg onto the rest of the plate.

Jeff accepted his son's compliment, "Thank you son." Jeff waited for the rest of the family to sit down after grabbing food from the buffet, "Happy Christmas everyone,"

"Happy Christmas Daddy." Gordon announced as he waved his cutlery in the air.

"Happy Christmas Dad." Virgil faced his father next to him, who clinked their cups together.

"Happy Christmas Tracy's and wouldn't change it for the world." Lucy announced, clinked her glass with Jeff's and gave Alan a kiss sat in his high chair next to his dad.

"Ma ma!" Alan babbled to Lucy.

Once the boys and Lucy finished eating, they went to see the tree in the lounge. Then Virgil and Scott disappeared to their rooms without telling Lucy, so she thought Alan was being watched over.

Lucy placed Alan in the centre of the lounge, "Boys I'm going to do the washing up please don't touch anything which includes the tinsel." Lucy instructed, smiling at her youngest, still not noticing her two eldest weren't there.

Suddenly there was a massive bang, Scott and Virgil both came running in.

"Mum, Dad the Christmas tree has been knocked over." Scott shouted as he picked up the broken tree.

"Oh no, what has the terrible 2 done now." Virgil said as he saw his favourite ornament got smashed. The ornament was shaped of a musical note, he had got it for Christmas last year.

Lucy stopped washing up and dashed to the tree. She assessed the situation and decided to call for backup. "Jeff, can you clean the boys mess up please and I'll make sure they aren't hurt?" Jeff came running in when heard his name called, discussing with the others what happened. He had luckily just got off the phone, so he had time to help with the incident.

By this time, Alan was upset as he had a bit of branch stuck in his finger where the tree had fell on top of him. Lucy picked Alan up from the floor and cradled him rubbing his back, "Oh Alan, why is it always you that's ends up getting hurt."

Lucy ran up to Alan's nursery and sat him on her lap in the rocking chair, trying to stop him crying she pushed his favourite yellow duck dummy his mouth. She managed to calm Alan down enough so she could physically do something about the branch without him moving too much.

Lucy got up and shouted from the stairs, "Scott can you grab the tweezers from the bathroom please hun." Scott put the brush back from cleaning up the mess and ran to the bathroom.

Scott came back with the tweezers and a plaster. He knelt down next to his baby brother, "Here mum, I got you a Christmas plaster Alan." Alan knocked it out of Scott's hand luckily it was still in its wrapping so it was still usable.

Jeff came walking in with his hands on his head stressed, "Gordon is fine now, hows Alan? Scott,"

Scott looked up at his father, "Not so well dad, he looks like he's been crying for over an hour, but he's got a bit of branch stuck in his finger." Scott showed his father the branch.

Jeff examined the branch in his youngest child's index finger before placing a kiss on it, "Having a boo-boo ain't fun is it buddy? Alan's reply was just a louder scream.

"Scott, can you hold him while I get the bit of branch out of his finger please?" Lucy asked, passing Alan to Scott who cradled Alan on his lap.

Scott wiped his baby brother's tear away from his cheek, "Sh Allie, it's okay, Scotty is here." Alan dug his head into Scott's chest, biting his top when he felt his mother's grip on his finger.

As Lucy took out the branch out of Alan's finger he started screaming more. Lucy had to squeeze Alan's tiny finger tightly, making it red to get the branch out as it was deeper in the skin than she thought.

Lucy disposed the branch and put the tweezers back down away from the 2 yr old, "I'm done baby boy, I'll put a Christmas plaster on for you that your big brother got." Lucy placed the plaster on Alan's finger, she took the crying baby out of Scott's arms and comforted him till it was his bedtime.

Lucy turned to Jeff who was stood behind her in Alan's bedroom, "Not how I wanted to spend my Christmas day Jeff, we didn't even open the presents."

"Me neither Lucy, but we will open them tomorrow just a day late, I'm sure the boys wouldn't mine, they didn't even mention it." Jeff placed a kiss on Lucy's head and Alan's before making sure his sons were in bed.

Afterwards, him and Lucy watched a Christmas movie till dawn appeared the next day. It wasn't the Christmas day they had planned, but it was always different every year in the Tracy household.


	2. Santa

It was the 24th December, and the boys were going to see Santa at the mall in his grotto. Jeff's company had been very busy lately since it being Christmas he had plenty to keep him busy.

Since it being 1 day till Christmas they all had decided to see Santa as a family trip, but then some unexpected meetings came up and it had to be Christmas eve. Lucy was not happy at her husband for arranging their meetings on Christmas eve and since this being one of Lucy's favorite seasonings.

Both Lucy and Jeff sat opposite each other at the breakfast table, Jeff had finished his breakfast and now reading his daily newspaper and Lucy was ignoring her husband every time he tried to talk to her instead her reply was a dark glare.

Finally, Lucy spoke up after having a staring game with her husband, "Your unbelievable Jeff." She muttered shaking her shake. Lucy opened her calendar and scrolled through it walking towards her husband with heavy feet she waved the phone in her husband's face, "Why? The one day I said to leave free,"

Jeff was speechless, he simply ignored her until she pulled the newspaper away from him demanding for answers. Jeff looked into her sky blue eyes, he was about to answer her but then he heard footsteps getting closer. Lucy collected her husbands plate, she was still mad at him but she couldn't let her kids see them arguing. She then dumped the dirty bowls into the sink and left Jeff to tell Scott that they wouldn't be going with them to Santa's grotto.

Jeff flicked his newspaper looking up at who stepped into the lounge, "Sorry Scott, me and your mother can't come to see Santa with you and your brothers as we have some important meetings to attend thought the day,"

"Surely it's illegal for a 11 yr old to look after his YOUNGER brothers in a shopping mall." Scott thought his parents were out of his mind, surely they had to be joking.

Jeff shrugged, "Probably, but you have Virgil and John to help." How bad could this be? Him and Lucy could trust Scott looking after his younger brothers as he has done multiple times before.

Scott threw his arms in the air defenseless, "Oh fine, don't blame me if a brother goes missing though." Jeff gave his oldest son a glare of 'Loose a kid and your grounded.'

Lucy walked in and placed the baby bag by Scott's feet, "Scott you'll be grounded if you loose a brother and you don't want that in the new year now do we?"

Scott sighed, rubbing his shoes together, "No mum. I'll take the blue car dad with the car seats for Gordon and Alan." Lucy handed Alan to Scott, Scott put down his brother and held hands instead. The 2 yr old was in a good mood after waking up from his full 8 hours of sleep.

Lucy gathered the rest of her children in as Jeff pulled the car round handing the keys to the 10 yr old, Scott's hands were shaking, he had never had lessons before, he had been in the car many times with his parents but not really concentrating on what pedal they were using to do what or how many degrees to turn the wheel round a corner.

Jeff told Scott to drive down the driveway before strapping his brothers in and since the meetings were being held at the ranch they didn't want the guest to suspect anything illegal, "Have fun and take lots of photos." Lucy commented smiling and Jeff joined them waving his sons off.

In the car, things were not as pleasant as when their parents were around Virgil was attempting to strap in Gordon into the car seat, he was a 4 yr old who did not like being confined into small spaces. While John being older got in the back himself and found things to keep his brothers company on the journey.

Virgil narrowed his eyebrows trying to co-operate with the second youngest, he was trying it all today and a punch in the stomach to finish it off. "Gordon keep your arms still or you won't see Santa." Virgil was worn out already, and it would not get easier for him.

"I don't want to see Santa!" Gordon moaned crossing his arms and Virgil rolled his eyes. This happens every year but Jeff and Lucy seems to persuade him to sit on his lap even the time when Santa came to rocky ranch.

Virgil put Gordon's arms onto his knees sitting on them, "Well you will go whether or not you like it to keep mum happy." Finally, Gordon gave up he couldn't release his hands, despite Virgil being 8 had a heavy grip on Gordons arms preventing him moving. Virgil wasn't a big fan of Santa either anymore he had other things to be doing like beating records on games and grew out of it when he found out Santa wasn't real.

Alan got into the seat with no hassle. So Scott praised his little brother by giving him a chocolate button, "Good boy sprout." Scott put his hand out and Alan's eyes lit up grabbing the button shoving it in his mouth.

Scott and Virgil could now relax as part one of their mission had been completed. Scott turned the key to the car he looked at Virgil in the passenger seat, "Do you want me to drive?"

Scott shook his head, "No, it's fine, I would rather get arrested than you." Scott then backward glanced into his mirror, seeing the two youngest occupied and John staring out his window, "You play car games it's not the same." Scott took a solid breath and pressed the accelerator pedal.

As Scott pulled away Virgil mirror checked for him, "You didn't even look out your mirrors." Scot was more focused on the road and the road only, Virgil could tell he was already a bad and stubborn driver.

Everyone braced themselves for the minutes ahead of them. What could happen if they got arrested? If they told the police that their parents sent them they could be taken away and given to social services. The 20 minute drive was intense for Scott and Virgil, Gordon and Alan didn't think much different and John joined in with his youngest brothers.

As Scott changed gear past the colorful park sign John pointed to the tire swing, "Park! Park!" The tire was his favorite since he touched the rubber of the tire swing, his dad let him swing on it and he loved the swinging action of it.

"Sorry John but we have a time slot and we're not missing it." Scott said taking the lead and John kicking the back of his seat. Scott wished he could take his brothers to the park so he could have a break from driving, but they had to get there on time.

Scott looked through the middle mirror, "I don't want to be dealing with a hissy fit John, otherwise I'll get mum and dad to get you coal for Christmas." Crap Scott thought, he may have just ruined Christmas for his brothers, he was too focused on lane changing than being careful on the reply to his brother.

Virgil smirked at his brothers reply, "Same goes to you too Gordon." Both Scott and Virgil shared a look. Gordon pouted at his brother's comment he didn't get a chocolate button because he was being difficult when getting into his car seat.

* * *

The rest of the drive had been smooth, except when Scott exceeded the speed limit claiming the car couldn't go any slower on the country roads, however the backseat passengers enjoyed the speed of how fast the car was going stating that it was like their racing car set. They got to the mall and pulled into a nearby lay-bay, they had to be quick since it being a busy road. Scott slipped the keys into his pocket, pulled out the stroller from the boot sat Gordon and Alan it, while Virgil and John joined them holding hands after crossing over the crosswalk.

Then they went straight to Santa's grotto and joined the queue, luckily the grotto was the closet to the entrance door. They arrived at the grotto and there were two grotto's one with Santa in and the other for children to play with. The grotto's were covered with fake snow and fake candy canes on each side of the fire place, the children's one didn't have a gold arm chair in the middle of it but in replacement boxes of presents made to look real.

After nearly 10 minutes in the queue they met some elves that were greeting the kids as they could see all the frowns on the parents as the queue grew longer. Themselves were getting bored, Virgil had brought out his portable game boy which had grown an interest on Gordon and John and Alan kept himself company with a Christmas coloring book.

An elf approached them while they were queuing, he knelt down by the stroller which caught the two youngest one's attention, "Hi kids, my name is Randy the elf." Everyone took a look at the elf, he looked unusual to Alan since he has never seen an elf before, Alan was about to burst into tears but Randy smiled at the 2 yr old which made him smile back wanting to get out of the stroller.

John waved to him with a beaming grin, "Hi Randy, I'm John and these are brothers Gordon and Alan." Randy chuckled at the response he got, he's had a long morning and John had been the first kid to give him a decent response.

Virgil scoffed, "Ahem." Virgil didn't enjoy being left out, and he wanted to be recognised for everything he has done for John this year even if it is to an elf.

Virgil quirked a brow at his brother, John hesitated and acknowledged what he did wrong, "Oh and these are my older brothers Scott and Virgil." Both Virgil and Scott obtained handshakes from the elf.

Scott picked Alan out of the stroller while the other brothers were making conversations to other elves that had joined them. Scott and Alan walked over to see inside the children's grotto and Scott put Alan down to explore, "Look Alan it's shiny, you have 5 minutes to explore, okay?" Alan started giggling at the bright colours and then crawled away.

Scott took a seat on a green beanbag. An attractive young girl with pink lipstick wearing a red elf costume approached Scott. "Hi, I'm Luna, is this your kid?" Scott looked up at the unfamiliar voice shaking his head.

"No, he's my little brother, P.S. I'm only 11." Scott hissed trying to keep his voice low as Luna sat and joined him. She wanted to give her a glare but then remembered she is only playing a character and probably gets paid to small talk with young men.

Luna popped a blue gum bubble, "Way too young for me then, it's a shame because your cute." Luna flirted and touched him on his chest lightly with 2 fingers then got up and walked away, Scott sat there in shock. That could've been his chance to get a girlfriend but his parents would go insane if they found out, at the age of 11 was too young for him.

Scott looked to his feet and saw his brother perched on his knees, interrogated. He took his brother's hand, "You saw nothing Alan." Scott said as he took another shot of walking with Alan again and joined his younger brothers back in the grotto.

"Looks like you guys are next, I'll take a photo if you want." A different elf said with a playful smile.

"Alan look there's Santa," Scott pointed out as he caught up with his brothers in the queue acting unsuspicious. Alan gripped Scott trousers tightly, so he picked him up obviously Alan was frightened of Santa which ran in the family.

Virgil wiped Alan's tear away, "Where did you go for like all of an hour? Do you know how hard it is to look after Gordon and John when they are constantly arguing." Really, they weren't Virgil just wanted an answer on why he couldn't go with Alan instead.

"Well you..," Scott spluttered as he was about to continue but Randy cut him off.

"Boys Santa is very busy can you hurry please." Randy exclaimed loud enough so everyone could hear.

Scott went to put Alan on Santa's lap, but he started crying and clenched Scott's neck tightly. "Alan please, just let go you can go back in the stroller after." After many embarrassing attempts of Scott trying to calm the 2 yr old, Alan was now visibly shaken like a leaf and Scott let out a sigh giving up.

Gordon and John were both sat on Santa's lap waiting for Alan to join them, both sat on either side of him, "Uh Scott is it? you may want to sit with him." Alan looked at his big brother sorrowfully, then inspected the big person in the red suit with the white beard. The elves were looking fed up when Scott looked round at everyone in the crowd and they were all staring at them.

Virgil piped up breaking the silence, "Yeah Scott you can't say no to Santa." Scott gave a grunt at his brother ignoring the many faces that were staring at him.

Gordon leaned into John's end of the lap, "Why is everyone staring at us?" Gordon whispered to John, Santa was left now to supervise both of them.

John shrugged, "Alan pulled a tantrum because he fears Santa." They both looked at Santa behind them who gave them both a grin, "I think I still am."

Scott and Virgil both went to sit with their brothers on Santa's lap and Randy took the photo. This was the most humiliating moment for all of them except Alan, who started the whole thing and got a packet of chocolate in return from Santa. Afterwards, Scott placed the 2 yr old back in the stroller while Virgil got the camera back from the elf and made sure Gordon and John were with them.

"How does your mum handle all of your brothers?" Randy asked Scott, watching Alan and Gordon asleep in the stroller with 'Buttons' now loosely falling into the front dip. Scott pulled the sun shade over the sleepy boys and caught 'Buttons' before he fell onto the floor.

"With love, she does a great job when they don't listen to us." Scott said smiling at another new elf. He couldn't keep track of all the elves names, so he just went with elf girl or elf boy. Virgil reunited with them with John by his side coming back from the restroom, he put a hand on Scott's shoulder and they headed off back to the car.

They hadn't even gone five feet, and they reached one of the music shops, "Can we do a bit of Christmas shopping?" Virgil spoke up as he went past his favorite shop and spotted a rare guitar pick to add to his collection.

Scott turned his head as they past his favorite shop too, "Sorry Virg, I've had enough of ques today and I can barley handle our brothers." Scott knew that if Virgil went in a shop so would the rest of his brothers and it was getting late as the store was closing soon.

Walking back to the lay-by it was dead silence, Virgil had been mumbling under his breath bad words. Alan was getting tired after having his temper tested by a big guy in a red suit, Gordon and John had time to talk to Santa themselves with no one interrupting them or thinking they are cute while Scott was dealing with Alan.

Approaching their car, Virgil put sleepy Alan back into his seat, Scott put Gordon in and John helped.

Virgil sat back in the passenger seat, "Phew what a day." He was still angry at Scott, but he had to get over it because they had left the shop now.

Scott quietly buckled his seat belt in, "Shh hear that silence Virgil." Virgil looked behind him seeing the two youngest sucking their thumbs asleep and John's head titled asleep.

Then there was a sudden loud cry. Scott looked in his rear mirror where 'Buttons' had slipped out of Alan's hands landing on the floor, Gordon however woke up because he heard an obnoxious sound next to him.

"You just had to jinx it didn't you." Virgil replied with narrow eyebrows to Scott who looked guilty.

Scott turned the key to start the car, "John sort them out please." Scott demanded as he started to drive of waking John up. He was fatigued himself and didn't feel like driving but he had no choice, how could his parents deal with all 3 of them?

After 10 minutes down the motorway, the boys heard some sirens.

Scott looked through his blind spot mirror running a hand down his face, "Crap the cops." Scott panicked he didn't have a driver permit, his legs were numb, so he relied on Virgil to tell if he was going over the speed limit, what would his parents do if he got arrested they can't even afford a new toy for Alan so who knows if they could bail him out.

Virgil wiped his sweat away he couldn't keep it together, "Scott what are you supposed to say we're only 10 and 11?" Virgil had never faced the cops before, Lucy and Jeff had never got a speeding ticket so he was not looking forward to what will happen.

"I don't know follow my lead." As Scott stopped at the side of the motorway, a cop came to the car and knocked on the window.

Scott wind down his window. "Hi kid, aren't you a little young to be driving, do you have any id?" Scott unbuckled his seat belt pulling out his wallet and the first thing he came to was his library card, it had his full name, date of birth on.

Scott held the card out, "Here's my id, sir." The cop snatched it out of his hand and gave him a dirty look. Scott gulped as the cop stroked his mustache, looking at him and back at the card multiple times. When his dad stroked his beard it usually meant he was in trouble.

A dark brown girl with a loose ponytail stood next to the cop, "Hi I'm Luna his assistant." Luna lent into the window next her boss. She was wearing a different uniform to the other cop, it was an army green belly top with shorts and a police hat.

Scott smiled at her, "Oh hey Luna I remember you from this morning in the grotto." Virgil had no idea what he was talking about and how he knew this girl, the back boys were keeping themselves occupied.

Luna took her hat off taking a closer look inside, "Oh the cute one, boss let them go, he won't do any harm on the roads." Luna blinked at Scott.

The male policeman took his jacket off, "But he's under age driving and it's illegal,"

Luna gave the library card back to Scott, "Let it slip, have a nice night boy's." Luna waved as she and her boss walked away.

Scott drove away and headed back to the ranch. "That was close, how are we supposed to tell mum and dad."John asked.

Scott grew a sense of anger as a car took him over, "Simple we don't!" Scott looked at John's disheartened face, "I'm sorry John, I'm just fed up if dad didn't have so many meetings today then I wouldn't be in this state." John accepted his brother's apology.

Once they got home, Lucy and Jeff helped them take all the stuff out of the car.

Both parents met their sons, "I see all the boys are all intacted and there are 5 of you so great job Scott and Virgil." Lucy ruffled her sons hair and picked up the 2 yr old who gave his mum a miss you hug, "Aww I missed you too Alan,"

Virgil and Scott accepted their compliment by high- fiving each other, "Thanks mum, but I wouldn't do it again without an adult."

Scott rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Well night guys, it's Christmas day tomorrow so I want to get an early night." Scott disappeared before his parents started asking questions that he didn't want to answer.

"Night boys." Lucy said while Virgil joined Scott as they went to their bedroom upstairs.

Both Lucy and Jeff looked at the two sleepy youngest's, "I think it's bed time for both of you." Lucy kissed her husband on the hair, finally forgiving him after all the meetings they had today. Then Alan gave a squelch not liking the attention of him and finally they moved him to his cot bed.

As Jeff was reading the extra newspaper, he got since it being Christmas Eve, there was an article mentioning Virgil and Scott. "Lucy! Our kids are in the newspaper and not for a good reason." Lucy came running into the living room. "Wow Lucy, I've never seen you run like that before." Jeff admires her long thin legs, which is the reason why he married her.

Lucy took the paper out of Jeff's hand, "Yeah because it's about my kids, it says 2, 10 and 11 year old boys stopped by a cop and a sexy assistant, claimed to be driving illegally but got let off." The writing was in bold capital letters, meaning it would be the top news story for Christmas.

Jeff and Lucy both looked at each other, "Shall we tell them?"

Lucy shook her head, "No Jeff, I'm sure Virgil will break at some point in the new year."


	3. Shoping

It was the 23rd December and Lucy woke all the boys at 6 am in the morning to take them all Christmas shopping. They decided to skip breakfast since the boys were up late last night nibbling on popcorn at their slumber night and Jeff was already up which left Lucy to feed herself.

Scott walked in and zipped up his coat, "Why do we have to dress up so fancy it's not like we're going to church?" He joined John who was sat on the sofa, giving him a scowl look who had just a hoodie and sweat pants on. "Why does John not get to wear fancy clothes mum?"

"He doesn't have any, only you are Virgil do. But they are doing Christmas carols and I know how much of a musical family we are."

"Yes, we are." Virgil replied using his singing voice he sounded like he was about to break into a song but then Scott brought out the bucky game distracting him.

Lucy walked into Jeff's office to where he had piles of paperwork to finish. She took the pen out of her husband's hand, "Love, your coming shopping with us as I don't want to lose memories with the boys as they are growing up so fast,"

Jeff flung his chair around to face his wife who wasn't taking no for an answer, "Oh okay, but I'll be here till Christmas Eve at this rate finishing all this paperwork,"

Lucy sat a hand on Jeff's shoulder and made a kissing sound on his forehead, "Jeff, let's not talk about that now, I'll meet you in the car while I get Alan,"

Lucy walked into Alan's room and he was still asleep as soon as he heard his mother walk in he woke up.

Lucy pushed the space mobile out of the way and leaned into the cot bed, "Hey baby boy, it's okay it's only mummy," Lucy cooed as Alan started crying. She had already packed the bag yesterday while the boys were making the gingerbread house and hid it knowing the boys made a fuss that they were going out.

Lucy grabbed the baby bag then gently placed Alan into the car seat leading herself and Alan out to the car. The boys sat themselves in the car already much to Lucy's surprise since they would fight over the seats of who would be next to their baby brother. Managing his brothers Scott had got in the middle not next to his baby brother though so Virgil could have his chance to.

"What are we shopping for exactly mum?" Scott asked as he strapped his brothers car seat up and dealt with his fussiest brother. "Stop moving Gordie,"

Lucy strapped herself up in the driver seat and eyed the fussy blonde, "Well we are getting presents for friends and family and there are a few other shops I want to go to too." Lucy pressed the accelerate pedal starting the car.

"This will not take long is it?" Jeff wondered already seeing the two middle kids fighting. They literally just pulled out of the driveway he can't be serious but this would be a long day for both of them.

"You've just got out of your office Jeff, relax," Lucy rolled her eyes at Jeff. She gazed through her wing mirror seeing Alan talking to his toy snowman, "Are you speaking to buttons Alan?" Alan gave a dribble and nod at the same time, he started to understand actions that were used around the house often now. Alan would always try to pick off the Buttons of the toy snowman so Virgil named him Buttons and it would be good practice for his letter B's as well.

* * *

Pulling into the department store parking lot, Alan had chewed another button off 'buttons' the snowman, even after many tantrums from Virgil trying to stop 'buttons' becoming button less and Alan not liking getting the snowman taking away from him they now had one button less on the toy snowman. As soon as they found a decent space big enough to fit their 4x4, they spotted some Christmas lights on the rim of the shop.

Lucy unstrapped and opened her drivers door with her boys meeting her at the front of the car, "Boys, look at those Christmas lights on that shop aren't they beautiful," Lucy pointed at the vibrant colored bulbed lights everyone turned around to watch them.

Jeff reached over the seats and grabbed Alan's in the car seat placing him in front bit of the shopping trolley with the baby bag in the main section of the trolley. "There you go buddy, you might be able to fix one of these when you are older." Jeff cooed at sleepy Alan, who was snuggling his snowman toy. The snowman had now gone from a pure white to a dark grey colour from Alan chewing on it and if Gordon was bored he would join in too.

Lucy trailed over to the Christmas section with her boys following behind her while Jeff went to another aisle satisfying the youngest, "Boys can you pick some presents for my parents and grandma please?" Lucy instructed as she placed some in her own shopping trolley herself.

Scott wondered into the glass section holding Virgil's hand, "Virgil what about this personalized key ring for Grandma we can put a photo of us 2 in it." Scott stood on his tiptoes to reach the key ring on the highest shelf with Virgil and John forming a chute for support, while Gordon watched his big brothers.

Scott got down and Lucy grabbed it out of his hand, "Scott don't be selfish, you can all get it for her. I'll get Alan to give her a pair of slippers." Lucy slipped it into the basket.

"What so he can chew on them." John chuckled and received a glare from his father who had come back without warning.

Gordon got into Lucy's face waving some piggy sweets to get her attention, "Mummy can we get these sweets they are my favourite." Gordon begged since he hadn't been introduced to celery crunches yet.

Lucy ruffled his hair, "No sorry Gordon, we don't have money in the budget for that." Only being age 6 too much sugar for him would resort into a sugar rush for Gordon, which can be very unpleasant when a 6 yr old has a sugar rush.

Gordon turned to his father with a big frown on his face, "Oh fine, I suppose I can treat my son." Gordon gave his father a tight squeeze which made Jeff smile seeing his son pleased, looking back up at his wife he could tell from her face he had gone against one of the boundaries set.

About 20 minutes of shopping there were 2 trolleys full of shopping. "Right, I think we have everything except I don't remember us getting half of this stuff." Jeff scratched his chin, looking at 2 full trolleys. The first trolley was filled with gifts for Christmas day and Christmas decorations, the second with stuff that the boys had picked up along the way without telling Jeff or Lucy and a few things that Alan had dumped in the trolley.

Once they got to the checkout, they were waiting in a long queue. Everyone was bored since Alan had drifted off to sleep. So John tapped on Scott's leg getting his attention and pointed to the Conveyor belt. Scott who was also bored out of his mind thought he wouldn't get caught as long as they were quiet and his parents were chatting to each other facing the opposite way.

Scott lifted John onto the moving conveyor belt, "There you go John." Scott grinned as he waved to his brother, sliding down the belt until it nearly ending. It was all going well until Virgil, John and Gordon wanted a go making a noise whenever Scott declined.

Lucy and Jeff turned around to see John sliding down the conveyor belt on the till.

"John get off of there it's dangerous." Lucy quickly picked John up by his hips before he got hurt and hit the end of the belt, "Scott you should know better." Lucy pulled Scott to the side giving him a stern talking and let Jeff go first with the full trolleys.

Scott bowed his head wiping a tear aware, "Sorry mum it was only a bit of fun." He hates it when his mum shouted at him as she would usually make him apologise.

Lucy shook her head and gripped his hand, "No it's not Scott, it's dangerous especially for a 6 year old." Lucy pressed her sons chin up meeting her eyes, "Apologise to your brother please,"

As the cashier scanned all the products Alan had woken up from when he heard the loud noise of products being scanned, Alan disliked the sound so he held his hands over his ears squirming his feet. Jeff rocked the carrier to calm the toddler down and Lucy pressed the pacifier gently in his mouth, stopping him crying.

As Jeff moved the trolley closer to the till the boys all helped in packing the shopping into the bags, "That will be 100 pounds please." The cashier said. Alan sat up in his seat watching the cashier typing on her till she smiled at him seeming curious on what she was typing.

"Wow, I think everyone will be spoilt for Christmas this year." Lucy commented as she scanned her credit card.

While the cashier was processing the payment Scott thought it would be a good time to apologise to John for earlier. He didn't see a need to apologise as John was the one to do it, but his parents didn't see that bit he knew that his mum wouldn't let it go or he could not get any present for Christmas.

As they went to exit the department store through the double doors, Luckily John had held Scott's right hand with Virgil on his left hand. Scott released Virgil's hand telling him that their parents wanted them leaving him alone with John.

He lifted John onto the wall, while the rest of were packing the car back up. "I'm sorry for lifting you onto the conveyor belt it was dangerous and you could have got hurt."

John turned his head in confusion, "But it was fun." John enjoyed sliding on the conveyor belt but felt bad for his big brother when he saw Scott getting a telling off from their mother.

"I know but mum said that you could have got hurt." John smiled, nodding at his brother's apology in acceptance. Jeff whistled to his two sons back to the car since they finished packing the boot. Lifting John off the wall, they both headed back to the car.

There were some Christmas Carolers singing as they were about to get into the car but Virgil and Scott joined in while Jeff stood and filmed thanking them as they left. Alan however not liking the attention drawn off him started crying filtering tears from his eyes then even louder than the first time when no one heard him.

Gordon dipped his head into the car seat pushing the blind back, "What's the matter Al?" Since he wasn't interested in the concert Gordon tried to cheer his brother up, he danced 'buttons' in front of him which didn't last long enough. "Dad, I think something's wrong with Al?"

Jeff quickly gave the camera to Lucy and darted into the car, peering over at the car seat with the cross crying baby. He was trying to work out the cry, he finally concluded of diaper change time. He had already crossed a boundary with his wife so he couldn't pass the diaper change to her. Using the help from his second youngest they both managed to change Alan's diaper holding him down when fussing and distracting him.

Jeff propped Alan onto his shoulder and stopped crying, Jeff smiled until the toddler let a massive gas of air off, he looked down at Gordon who was laughing his head off. Lucy shut the camera off and joined Gordon with the rest of the boys in the car. "Didn't like the concert Gordon?" Gordon shook his head gripping 'buttons'.

* * *

Once they arrived back to the ranch, everyone had gone to take off their fancy clothes in their bedrooms since it was nearly nighttime. Scott was the first one to come down, he was looking for Alan to keep him company since everyone else was doing their own things in their bedroom.

Kneeled down next to the Christmas tree Lucy sipped her mug of coco with the wrapping paper in front of her, she looked up at her eldest walking at the right time, "Scott can you look after your brothers please while I wrap these presents, or can't I trust you with them anymore." Of course Lucy trust her eldest son but she had to threaten him with some statement making sure he has learnt from his mistake. After overhearing his apology to John which Scott didn't know she heard, she was on the edge of forgiving but had to do one more vital check to make sure she had forgiven him fully.

"Of course you can trust me mum." Lucy did a side smile as she watched her eldest skip back up the stairs after reaching for his brothers milk bottle.

Jeff met his firstborns face to face at the top step, "While your at it can you put your brothers to bed." Scott nodded as he shook the milk bottle mixing the water and formula together.

The first bedroom from the steps was Virgil's it made sense to check on his closet brothers first.

Virgil's bedroom door was already slightly open so he could go in without disturbing him, "Hey Virg what are you doing?" Scott asked curious to what he was playing, he stepped closer to get a better look at the game.

Virgil turned around raising an eyebrow, "I'm playing car-600 why?" Scott use to play racing games with him but since Alan had come along he has become uninterested in playing with him.

Scott gazed at Virgil's bed side clock before speaking he was already in his pj's so there was no excuse to stay up later, "Because it's getting late and you should be in bed." Virgil turned off his Xbox and rolled into his bed. Scott had special privileges to ground his brothers or take stuff off them since being the oldest.

Scott put one hand on the side light still holding the bottle in the other but before flicking it off he had to ask, "Do you need tucking in?"

Virgil rolled his eyes shoving his face in his pillow, "How old do you think I am?" Scott chuckled flicking the light off, closed the door behind him and headed into Alan's nursery.

Alan had stood up in his cot bed not looking like he had cried yet, which was a good sign for Scott since he was too tried to deal with a tantrum.

"Hey Alan, have this bottle that mum made early." Scott did in a child like voice. He passed the 2 yr old the bottle and lifted Alan out of the cot and into his lap.

He kept hold of the bottle since Alan couldn't grip yet, "Do you want me to sing to you?" Scott asked the tiny 2 year old as Alan started yawning and rubbing his eyes with his fists. Scott didn't wait for a reply otherwise he would be sat there for a long time."Hush little baby go to sleep, Scotty will be here all day long,"

Jeff stood by the door frame, "Nice singing son your a natural." Scott turned around to see his dad stood there, he blushed then looked back at the 2 yr old who was snoring in his arms. Scott put Alan back in his cot, being the big brother he made sure his baby brother wasn't cold tucking him around his blankets.

Jeff completed the rest of the night time routine for his oldest son, it was simple enough for Jeff since the shopping trip had worn them all out. Scott then legged it down the stairs to the living room taking in how much the room was decorated before he got caught by his dad but luckily Jeff went into his bedroom.

Scott went to open the fridge door but Lucy spotted him, "Scott can you help me these presents under the Christmas tree please for your brothers?"

"Sure thing mum," Scott picked up a present and headed towards the tree, "What's your favourite thing about Christmas?"

"My favourite things about Christmas are the Christmas dinner, decorations and spending time with family of course." Lucy smiled as she joined Scott on the sofa opposite the Christmas tree and brought him in for a hug. There were so many things Lucy could say about Christmas, but she picked the 3 things that meant the most to her.

"Sorry about this morning mum." Scott apologised in his sweetest voice, he looked up at his mother with a sullen look.

Lucy brushed her sons fringe back revealing her sons forgiven face, "Scott, don't worry I've forgiven you, happy mid Christmas baby,"

"Happy mid Christmas mum." Scott tucked himself closer to Lucy and stared at the roaring fire, which was a rare moment.


	4. Gingerbread

Making a gingerbread house

It was the 22nd December and a day where Jeff had a day off from paperwork. He thought that his day off could be used to spend time with his family, so he decided to make a gingerbread house as a nice bonding session. One of his favorite childhood memories was making gingerbread with his mother, now that 2 of his sons were old enough and they both had good taste buds at such a young age he could pass on the knowledge to them.

He spotted 2 of his sons run up the stairs peering round the door, "John, Virgil do you want to help me make a gingerbread house?"

"Yes please dad," Virgil said as he shoved his brother out the way.

Jeff chuckled watching his sons play fight and lifted John on the counter, "Virgil grab me some flour and butter please from the cupboard and the scales to measure it out,"

Once all the ingredients were measured out Gordon had appeared without Jeff noticing and dumped his hands in to make the dough. Jeff finished it of by rolling out the dough then cutting it into the correct stencil shapes to make the outline of the house.

Jeff ruffled his son's hair and gave him a glare of 'don't eat the dough', "Gordon you can lick the spoon if you want to but then wash your hands, please." There was nothing on the spoon just some leftover dough but Gordon would put anything in his mouth, Jeff grinned as his eyes watched his second youngest put the whole spoon in his mouth nearly choking. Gordon put the spoon in the sink and washed his hands while Virgil went to place the gingerbread in the oven.

Jeff supervisised his 8 yr old son opening the heavy oven door and put the tray in, "They go in the oven for 12 minutes Virgil."

Once the boys cleaned up which took hours after each boy demanded a separate bath. Lucy had been with Alan and Scott all day as they both decided on what sons to take and Jeff ended up losing a game so got all 3 sons while Lucy had two since they had an odd number. They all sat down to watch a Christmas film as Alan and Lucy joined them.

Lucy placed the sleepy baby in the cot in his green Christmas pjs, "What Christmas film do you boys want to watch?" She said as her husband laid the Christmas movies out on the sofa.

Gordon pointed to his favorite film, "Ooh, can we watch the Grinch mummy,"

"Yeah of course Gordon, you know your dad can be a bit of a Grinch at Christmas sometimes," Lucy said as she turned the film channel on.

Jeff quickly turned his head facing his wife, "What! I love Christmas Lucy,"

Lucy threw a laugh and rolled her eyes, "You don't when you have piles of paperwork to do before the end of the year,"

"I'll grab the popcorn Mum, do we want Caramel or fudge?"

"Can you do a bit of both please Scott, it won't hurt the boys just as long as it not too hot,"

Scott stood next to the oven and went to open it and black smoke came out, "Uh, dad how long was the gingerbread supposed to be in for?" He said as the fire alarm went off.

Noticing his stupid and unintentional mistake, Jeff blushed in embarrassment, "Oh shoot, thanks Scott, I don't think I set a timer,"

As Scott took the gingerbread out of the oven, it was all burnt and full of smoke and he left it on the side for his parents to deal with as it was partly his dad's fault.

Scott came back with the popcorn and sat next to his brother, "Sorry Gordon I didn't mean to wake you up," Gordon grabbed a piece of caramel popcorn, yawned and nodded back to sleep.

Then, there was a very loud cry everyone turned round to the only baby left of the family, "Oh Alan, I think it's your bedtime now as it's getting late," Lucy said as she took Alan out of his cot and into his nursery.

After Lucy got back, the rest of the boys and Jeff finished the Grinch film. Jeff tasted the burnt gingerbread, to him it was still full of flavour even though his wife refused to try it or feed it to her boys. Then they ended up sleeping on the crumbed couch instead, since they were stuffed with popcorn and fatigued to move.

End of flashbacks

The hologram message shut and everyone took a second to think.

"Wow, what a great Christmas we had when mum and dad were here," John said leaning back on the sofa wiping a tear.

Scott tickled Alan's back, waking him up. "Why did it always end up with me going to sleep?"

"Because you were a baby then and mum wouldn't let you stay awake past 8," Scott chuckled after getting a pillow thrown at him by his baby brother.

"I remember that time we got stopped by that sexy girl cop and nearly got arrested," Virgil said.

"I don't remember you telling me that," Kayo said and Scott seeming embarrassed.

Scott scratched his head, "It wasn't necessary till now Kayo,"

Grandma ushered her family to the kitchen, "Anyway boys, it's been a great Christmas morning, let's have some meat to celebrate,"

Everyone got up and walked into the kitchen to sit and have food. Their Christmas present was the best they ever had since their parents had been here, it had been packed full of fun memories and some that didn't need to be shared and Gordon still enjoyed watching the Grinch film.

Virgil held his cup in his hand, "I hope grandma isn't doing tofu," Everyone laughed and went to sit at the table.

"Well you never know what I have up her sleeve." Grandma said deviously.

The end

Thank you for reading have a great Christmas and New year.


End file.
